


Friend or Annoyance?

by thirtytwo_chairs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtytwo_chairs/pseuds/thirtytwo_chairs
Summary: Voltron Highschool AU where Keith is a new student that annoys Lance, who also happens to be his childhood friend, though only Keith remembers that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (i am really bad at creating titles which is why this one is called what it is)  
> Based on this prompt, "you moved away when we were in elementary school and moved back when we were in high school and dear lord have the years been kinda to you"
> 
> I hope you like it :)

“I don’t have a library card but do you mind if I check you out?” I winked.

But the girl just scoffed and walked past me.

“Wait, no!” I said as she disappeared in the crowd. “...man, that was a good line too.”

I pouted until I heard Hunk and Pidge yelling my name. My head shot up to face them, completely about my rejection. They both stood up at the end of the hall. Hunk was waving at me while Pidge jumped up and down waving around a small jar.

“Lance, man, come on! Hunk brought us some peanut butter!” Pidge yelled to me.

I smiled. My friends were the best.

“Ah, nice!” I ran over to them and plumped down at our usual lunchtime spot, the corner hallway with the giant windows on the second floor. A spot fit for kings. Er-- well, it would be if we didn’t have to eat on the floor.

“Hunk, gracias por el almuerzo,” I said as I took a seat in between my friends.

Hunk smiled and replied back to me in fluent spanish. “De nada, carino. Mi madre fue a la tienda ayer y--”

Pidge frowned. “Guys, can you please include me in the conversation?”

“Oh course, honey.” Hunk patted her cheek as I reached over and grabbed jar and a spoon. Peanut butter was Pidge’s favorite food, and this was enough to make her completely forget about us as she shoveled spoons of it in her mouth.

Hunk smiled at her and turned to me, “so anyway, about that homework last night.”

“Homework?” I asked.

“Um, yeah. The pre-calc assignment? It was so hard for me and I just don’t know if I’m gonna be able to pass this test--”

I cut Hunk off with a shriek. “There was homework?!”

Pidge only laughed at my distress and we continued our school day as per usual.

\-----

After lunch, I said goodbye to Hunk and walked with Pidge to our fourth period. It was an elective class, astronomy, and the only period I had with my favorite freshman, Pidge.

We stepped in the classroom and I sat down in my usual spot in the corner while Pidge went to talk to Mr.Shiro about yesterday’s classwork.

I started to unpack my binder and pencils for class when I heard someone plomp down in the seat next to me. “Yo Pidge, can I borrow an eraser? I--” I turned to face my friend but instead saw a pale boy with a high-collared jacket, black jeans, and fingerless gloves. What kind of pretentious bastard--?

“Hey,” I snapped twice to get his attention. “Hey buddy.”

The boy looked at me, an expression of confusion on his face.

“Hi, yeah, you’re in someone’s spot.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you’re in the wrong seat. Pidge sits here.”

The boy just frowned. “T-there are no assigned seats.”

“What? N- no. Pidge has sat here since the semester began. Go to your usual spot.”

“Oh, well, I just got here. I’m a new student.”

I crossed my arms and looked him up and down again. I didn’t recall his face.

He was asian with a sharp jawline, thick eyebrows, and big lips. I guess if he weren’t about to separate Pidge and me in the one class we had together, he would’ve have been cute. “Okay, well,” I made quotations with my fingers, “ ‘Mr NewStudent’, my friend Pidge sits here, so you gotta move your things.”

He just laughed. “No. This is a nice spot.”

I growled. There were a few other open seats and I could tell by the look in his eye and the smirk curling his lip that he was determined to sit here now, just because I didn’t want him to.

I opened my mouth to curse him out (in spanish because I wouldn’t want to get in trouble with the cutest teacher I had), when Pidge started to walk over.

She stopped at her seat and shrugged before turning to get another spot.

“Wait, Pidge!” She turned at my voice with a sigh.

I pointed to the boy on my left with my thumb. “Tell this asshole that this seat is yours.”

Pidge smiled at me. (She just likes to see me suffer). “Nah, it’s all good.”

The boy to my left’s smirk grew. “See? He doesn’t mind me sitting here.”

“She,” Pidge quickly corrected.

“Oh, sorry, she.”

I ignored them and was just about to push the boy out of the chair when the bell rang and Mr.Shiro asked everyone to their seats.

Pidge nodded and quickly went to sit down, two rows away.

I slumped on my desk.

“Keith.”

“Huh?” I looked back at the boy, narrowing my eyes.

He outstretched his arm to shake my hand. “I’m Keith.”

I slapped it down with a frown. “The name’s Lance.”

Then, the bell rang and class started. I tried to focus on Mr.Shiro’s teaching.

Keith. I remembered that name from somewhere. It sounded really familiar and the memory was just on the edge of my mind. That really frustrated me.

\-----

“And then that bastard just sat there! He didn’t even care that he was separating us!”

Pidge laughed and waved her hands in my face to dismiss my opinions. “Hunk, don’t listen to him. He’s just mad because some boy actually knew how to dress himself.”

Hunk sniffled a laugh while I looked down at the usual blue jeans, grey t-shirt, and green jacket with a scowl.

“What? First of all, this is an iconic look for me,” my friends just laughed but I ignored them, “and second, no, I wasn't jealous! That boy was a fashion catastrophe! I bet he buys all his clothes from Hot Topic.”

Pidge snorted and smoothed out her skirt. “Lance, it’s fine. We still have Robotics club after school together and we talk everyday at lunch.”

I pouted. “But still….”

Little did I know, that this was only the beginning of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, I know Lance is an asshole but he is my asshole and I love him.
> 
> (and Hunk is Hispanic here, I'm not really sure from where yet, but I just really like the idea of him and Lance being able to share similar cultures and talk trash to each other in Spanish)
> 
> Also, I'm Hispanic and (somewhat) bilingual myself, but my Spanish is kinda eh. I mainly just picked the language up from my parents around the house and I'm still trying to learn more so if you see any errors, just let me know and I'll fix it, thanks!
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
